


Radio

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina and Benny reminisce
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Radio

“I remember all those times in high school we spent together”Nina said to Benny 

“So many late hours out at Bennett park”Benny replies 

“Just listening to what’s hot on the radio”Nina smiles over at him 

“Bad jams back then”Benny laughed 

“I wasn’t that bad of a dancer”Nina said

“Nor were you a bad rapper”Benny says 

“Boy you had some serious moves”Nina stares at him 

“I can let loose”Benny said 

“So many things I’ve missed about being home”Nina muttered 

“I’m one of them I suppose”Benny winked 

“Like I’d ever forget about you”Nina nudged him


End file.
